120 Floors
by creamsicle26
Summary: 120 floors, a million things to say, 10 minutes to say them. --- Contestshipping


La Rousse City, some say, is the crowning jewel in the beautiful countryside of Hoenn. With its magnificent skyscrapers, gleaming in the ever present sunlight, and the lush green forest encompassing the crystal blue river, everyday spent in this metropolis felt like a day spent in a high tech paradise. It is no wonder then that trainers from all over the globe gather in this city to marvel at the sights and take in the rushed, yet relaxing atmosphere.

Despite boasting many tourist and vacation attractions, La Rousse prided itself on one building, the battle tower. This 120 story building towered over the city, and its peak could be seen even from the neighboring town of Fortree. Trainers would flock to the ominous glass tower in hoped of conquering each floor and trudging their way to the very top. It was from there that once could see the curve of the earth and the clouds of the sky. The forest looked like a field of grass and the rivers merely looked like tiny brooks. It truly was a sight to behold, assuming you could make it that far.

It is at the top that the trainer would have to battle the Tower Tycoon, which is no easy feat. The aging man was known around the world for tough and unforgiving battles. Defeating him in battle is like defeating an Elite four member, both of which require skill, grace, and some pretty powerful pokemon.

The few that could beat the tycoon would be rewarded with a victorious elevator ride down to the bottom floor. And mind you, this is no ordinary elevator. The crystal glass compartment would slowly descend you 120 flights back down to the main lobby of the tower. Meanwhile, its glass exterior allowed you to watch as the foreign world of above the clouds slowly turn into the busy streets you had come to know and love. And no trainer had to be worried about being watched, for the glass was only one way, you could see out, but no one could see in. It was a ten minute ride of glory and ecstasy.

And for May, things could not be more awkward.

She had made it to the top, beaten the tycoon, earned her reward, and had been granted access on the acclaimed elevator.

Little did she know however that her biggest rival, one of her beat friends, her secret crush for the past four years, and the last person on earth she wanted to see, would be joining her for the ride.

Drew.

As soon as she saw that flick of green hair and those indifferent, gorgeous, and piercing emerald eyes, May turned around hoping to exit right away. And as fate would have it, the doors closed almost immediately. Now she was stuck 120 floors above the ground and had to sit through 10 agonizing minutes of an awkward silence. She had enough to deal with from today, was this really necessary?

She sighed and turned around to face the outside. They were right, the view was spectacular and better than anything she had seen before. But, as much as she wanted to look at the view, her green haired rival completely and blindingly captured her attention. He was leaning back against the wall looking at the landscape. The sun shone brighter at that moment for some reason and he was captured in a brilliant white eminence that made him seem to glow. His eyes were shining and his aloof posture displayed his figure very nicely. She could see that he had been outside a lot this past month for his skin now had a nice even tan. As much as she hated to admit it, at that moment he looked absolutely….

Perfect

And it was not until he flicked his bangs did she come to realize that she was staring. Feeling her cheeks warm, she turned away and looked out the other side of the cabin. She could care less about the view, she just did not want Drew to have the pleasure of knowing she was staring. She may have a huge crush on him but he was still her biggest rival and she-

_Please enjoy your ride down_

The announcement brought May back to reality. It had only been 30 seconds and already it had felt like an eternity.

She had 120 floors, a million things to say, and only 10 minutes to say them.

Well, it was now or never. She had to talk to him, otherwise she was sure they would never speak again. That, she was certain, would be hell on earth. So, May took a deep breath and using the biggest voice she could, she said

"Hi, Drew" though it had barely come out with more than a whisper. She turned to face him but he stil had his eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

118 more floors

"Hey…" he said back, never once turning his gaze. It made her angry that he wouldn't look at her, but she had said some pretty nasty things to him a month ago.

116 more floors

" How have been recently?" She decided to press on, despite her better judgement.

"Alright… I guess…" Still the same vague response. How was she supposed to continue off of that?

"Thats nice…" she said. Once again, the conversation came to a standstill.

114 more floors

"Did you defeat the tycoon as well?" she asked as she suddenly wondered why he was on the elevator in the first place.

"No, the tycoon is my grandfather." He said as if it was common knowledge.

"Your… grandfather?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten that I live here May." he retorted. May took a sharp intake of breath as he finally bestowed his gaze upon her. With that trademark smile upon his face, May knew she wouldn't last another minute if she continued looking at him. She quickly looked away towards the slowly zooming view as she felt that familiar warmth once again grace her cheeks.

" I knew that! I just didn't know why you were here in the first place." She retorted.

"Well if you must know I came to watched Gramps work today. It was pretty boring until you came along. Even when battling you still manage to put on a show" he said, thinking back to the intense battle that happened less than 5 minutes ago.

"Thanks…" she said. She was flattered and struck speechless by the comment. He hardly ever gave her praise, and when he did she always felt like a hoard of cats had began to saw off her tongue. And they fell into silence once again.

102 floors to go

101 floors to go

100 floors to go

She only had 100 floors to say what she had been wanting to say for a month now. She lost count of how many times she had practiced it in her head. It sounded decent to her and fully expressed her apologies, but yet it seemed… off to her. But what choice did she have? It was either apologize or not, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't. So, she took another deep breath and began.

"Listen Drew, about what happened last month.. I-"

"No, let me talk first." he said as he cut her off. She turned around quickly in surprise. His stare was piercing into her soul and she found herself looked at him with her mouth agape. This was not how this was supposed to go.

"But I-"

"No, May, just listen to me for one second." He said. It was a losing battle, so May closed her mouth and allowed Drew to speak first.

"I… never should have said what I did. You were right. I am not father and I don't have the right to tell you what or what not to do. You have your independence and I have mine and I can't trample all over yours. I mean, I would not want you doing that to me so why should I do it to you? I …. I really am sorry".

It was silly really. About a month ago May and Drew were staying at the Poke center in Lilycove city. It was late and May needed some berries to make poke block for the contest the following day. So she left the center and went out into the forest, alone without telling any body. Needless to say Drew started to freak out when he could not find her. He had sent all of his Pokemon out to search while he stayed back waiting for her at the center. When she finally did return Drew snapped and scolded her for her actions. She was insulted and began yelling back at him, saying he had no right to tell her what to do. The fight escalated so fiercely that both coordinators walked off and did not even speak to each at the match the next day. Needless to say, neither of them won.

"No Drew, I am the one that should be sorry! I should have never yelled at you the way I did. You had every right to be concerned and I overreacted to something so foolish and childish. I… would not be surprised if you were still angry at me." she said.

90 floors to go

"Now why I would I be apologizing if I were angry?" Drew asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you were trying to be diplomatic" May responded

"You are just as un-preceptive as always May" Drew said with a chuckle.

"I am not un-preceptive!" May retorted, getting angrier.

"Of course you are! Thats why I got so worried back in Lilycove" he said

"Why? You know I can take care of myself!" May said, her voice getting a little louder.

"But what if something had come to attack and you had not noticed because you were too busy looking at a flower or something" Drew said, his voice too raising in volume.

"Are you suggesting that I am so ditzy that all I would be doing is looking at flowers?" May retorted.

"No, I'm saying you could be looking at a bug for all I care! All I know that if you had not been paying attention and something much stronger came to attack you then you could have been in danger!" he replied.

"Well what makes you think I couldn't handle it?!" she asked

"I'm not saying you couldn't! I am saying that if you did get hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" He yelled.

"But you don't understand! I would never do that to you Drew I-" her breath hitched in her yell. She knew what she was about to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I… I am so sorry Drew I let myself get riled again" she sighed. She realized that their argument has landed them square in each others faces and she could feel her face grow brighter as she realized the proximity. She looked down and back away slightly.

74 floors to go

Drew chuckled "It's alright May. I guess if I wasn't around some one else would get the full blow of your wrath". As he said this she saw his smirk coming back on. She realized that this pattern of fighting and resolve would always be around in their relationship. And ironically, it made her love him even more. But it did not stop another somewhat awkward silence from settling in.

70 floors to go

"Drew…?" she began again.

"hmm…?" he replied. He once again has his gaze planted on the scene in front of him

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? I mean, we are supposed to be rivals…" she said. It was a question that had always bogged her mind. They were each other's biggest competition, and yet they never failed to support each other and encourage one another. They had become good friends, but there was always a competitive edge in their relationship. And when she realized her feelings for him, to her the rivalry was the biggest barrier she had ever encountered in her life.

65 floors to go

He had not said anything yet. May was starting to get nervous. She began to fiddle with her shirt while staring at trees which came closer and closer to her every second. Her face was flushed and her heart was racing, and the speed increased every second. She was sure that if he didn't say anything soon she might explode. She slowly turned her head towards him, and became wide eyed when she saw a speck of red adorning his otherwise non emotive face.

"Drew…?"

"… Being rivals should not stop us from caring about the other. If anything we should care more because there will always be better competition… "

60 floors to go

"… And being rivals never stopped me from falling in love…"

And time stopped. Or at least for May it did. She swore her heart had beat to fast and was now stuck and that her face could now be seen from Mars. Drew, her crush of over four years, had just confessed that he liked her too! Nay loved her! If tummies could do back flips then her's would be an olympic champion. It was all too much. Maybe she should start breathing again

"Drew…" she finally breathed on her exhale.

55 floors to go

"… I… do love you May…" he finally said, his face too flushing just a tad more. " I have for a while actually, I just never found the chance to say out right. Plus I figured there was no way you could ever like me back. I mean I thought you hated me. What with us battling at contests and everything…"

She could not believe her eyes. Her Drew, the Drew she loved who was always so self composed and never tongue tied, was down right flustered! She couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her.

"What!?" he complained through her giggles.

"If you had said the same thing to me four years ago, I would have said 'I love you too.' And if you had said it too years ago I would have said the same" she beamed.

"Well, would you it now too?" he asked, getting more hopeful.

May cleared her voice. "I, May, here by declare here in this elevator high above the sky scrapers of La Rousse city, that I, do in fact, love you too Drew!" and her voice could not have sounded more elated.

50 floors to go

Drew beamed a blinding smile at her. A real, honest, and true smile, not just another one of his smirks. May suddenly forgot to breathe and she just stared. She did not notice how quickly the gap between them was filling. Not that it was large, what with them being in an elevator. After what seemed like an eternity May could feel his breath upon her face, and soon after his lips were brushing gently against hers. For both of them in that moment, they were in…

Paradise

_1__st__ Floor. We hope you enjoyed your ride_

And they were not about to let it end. Both wondered where that past 50 floors had gone as the door on the elevator slowly began to open. At that same moment, Drew swiftly pressed the close button on the console, and after opening only an inch, the elevator once again slammed shut.

"But what about the people who wanted to go up from the bottom?" May asked.

"They can take the stairs" Drew smirked. And both resumed where they had left off mere seconds ago

120 floors, an infinite amount of things to say, and now an eternity to say them.

* * *

_A/N: I was inspired by a commercial ha ha._


End file.
